Vampire Attack
by Blue Moon Project
Summary: When vampires show up at Merlotte's causing trouble, Sookie has to look for the Sheriff of Area 5 for help. Even though they have never met.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was Monday night, Sookie's day off from work. Waitressing had never been her dream career, but Merlotte's Bar and Grill was the only place in Bon Temps that would accept the girl. So, despite her gratitude for having a paid job, she was glad to have a day just for herself and her Gran, Adele Stackhouse. For weeks to come, she would be especially great full for being home that night, because otherwise she didn't know what sort of reaction she would have had to the news that popped on the TV.

She was doing the dishes after dinner. Mrs. Stackhouse had turned the TV on and Sookie could hear a woman's voice from the kitchen, but it was difficult to understand what was being said. As she finished her task and walked into the living room, she found her grandmother switching channels with a frantic look on her wrinkled face.

"Gran… Gran… Gran!", said Sookie with an amused voice.

"Look, Sookie! She is everywhere! I… I don't think it's a joke… Quickly… get the radio", the old lady's excitement matched her fully awake stare that traveled between the television and her granddaughter.

"Gran, what's going on? Who is she…",

The girl tried to ask her agitated grandmother while moving closer to the couch she was sitting on, but the elder woman stopped her by holding her arm.

"Please, sweetheart. Get the radio"

Sookie had seen that sort of look on her grans eyes before. She knew that something big was happening. Hurriedly she got the radio out of the closet, put it on the coffee table and turned it on.

Mrs. Stackhouse muted the TV and for a few seconds they didn't hear anything from the speaker. It was an old radio, much like everything else on the farm house. Generations of Stackhouse's had lived there, and it had been Sookie's home since she was six.

Suddenly a clear famine voice filled the air. It was the voice of that woman from the TV. And she was talking about vampires being real. Blood sucking entities that could only come out at night, and had hidden their existence from the human world for millennia. Those were her words: "the human world".

Sookie's head was spinning in the same loop fashion as the recorded message was being broadcasted on every station. Taking a deep breath, she turned off the radio and stared at the TV set. The blond woman was explaining something, and even though Mrs. Stackhouse had turned the volume up again Sookie couldn't hear a word. She was stunned.

That night, it was impossible to escape from the severe looking woman dressed in a conservative suit exposing her glistering fangs.

After listening to the same massage for the fifth time, Sookie began to understand what the vampire representative was actually saying. Apparently, Japanese scientists had created a form of synthetic blood called True Blood, which would be now sold on groceries stores, bars, gas stations and everywhere else beverages were commercialized. The bottled substance was supposed to serve as a substitute for human blood on vampire's diet. With this new discovery, the undead resolved it was time to step out of the coffin. As the woman said, they could now mainstream.

The simple fact that Sookie could believe the news should had been sufficient to put her in to shock for the rest of the night, but what stopped her from it was her grandmother's laughter. As the young girl looked down, the comforting hands of the woman who had raised her reached her face.

"Who would know? Maybe now everybody will realize that there is so much more to this world", said Mrs. Stackhouse with a wink.

Somehow, during the minutes, or perhaps hours, it took Sookie to comprehend what she had just seen on TV, she had sat on the couch. Her grandmother's soft touch and words brought tears to her eyes as they shared a spark of hope. After all, just like the elderly lady, she wasn't exactly scared about the news.

Don't misunderstand her, just like most people, Sookie never imagined vampires as something more than fiction or nightmare creations. Still, being something other herself, she could only hope that maybe she was not alone anymore.

As far as Sookie can remember, she has been able to read human minds. A telepath, as mystery and fantasy books had called people like her. Life is never ease when you can hear or even see what your family and classmates are thinking. Specially, if you can't discern between what was said and what was only thought. It was hard for Sookie to stay focused on class and on conversations. And even harder was to make friends or start relationships.

Her parents never truly believed she could hear all that was going through their minds. They never had the chance to, as Sookie was very young when she lost them. In order for her and her brother, Jason, not to end up in a foster home their grandmother welcomed them into her house. With her support Sookie figured out a way to block most of the invading thoughts and now can reasonably act normally around people. Not that it stops them from finding her strange or crazy at times. Sweet smiles usually are sufficient to stop their questions and persecutions.

So, even at the age of 21, she still had never met anyone with talents like her own. She understood what Mrs. Stackhouse meant. Maybe, now with the world opening up to the possibility of vampires roaming the earth, Sookie could find new perspectives for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It has been four years since the Vampire Revelation. After the first weeks the subject died down on the news. But you would still find numerous stories on TV and magazines about vampires opening business, vampires buying houses, humans dating vampires and even a new kind of drug dealers who drain blood from the vampires.

"V" was the drug of choice for most teenagers these days; the rumor was it could give you strength and stamina. So, obviously, not all was good. Besides drainers, vampires had to run from religious bigots. Groups and churches were created to denigrate vampire's activities. The most famous initiative was the Fellowship of the Sun. Or as Adele Stackhouse liked to call them: prejudiced idiots carrying Bibles. No member of the undead had visited Bon Temps yet.

Sookie had lost her dear grandmother two years after that unforgettable night. Adele's heart had given out, the 72 year old woman died in her sleep. The girl was still dealing with the loss of her best friend and guide. But, otherwise, life had been peaceful to Sookie.

It's Wednesday night and Sookie is sitting on a bar stool distracting herself filling salt and pepper shakers. For the last three hours it had been up to her to keep the tables attended. Thank goodness, by now, she thought, there was only a small group of frat kids and some girls in.

Her coworkers Down and Arlene had left earlier. It's Sookies last shift before a two weeks' vacation, so she accepted their request to cover a few hours. The women wanted to go to a new club in Shreveport or something. Sookie wasn't really paying attention when they asked. Throughout the day she felt a strange sensation, like something was lurking, waiting to pounce. The accumulated noise in the room from the boys racket would had been enough to give anybody a headache, but in the telepaths case it was necessary to on account all the corrupted ideas circulating in the bar patron's minds. It's like they could also feel something different about tonight. Even now, as she is almost alone in the room, it's arduous to block them.

 _Dam… look at that girls tits. Wanna put my…_

 _So sexy, so hot… why can't Danny be a sex God like that blond vamp. I should go back without him. No one would know…_

 _Why is that bitch smiling so much… nobody is gonna like you better, crazy Sookie…_

Out of the blue, all of the noise, in and out of Sookie's head, stops. She just gives out a long sigh allowing her to get lost in the silence until she feels Sam's mind approaching.

Her bosses mind is usually foggy. But this time she can tell how on edge he is. That is when the girl notices three presences in the room. Voids, to be more precise. **She tries to listen to the new comers, but hears nothing. They are silent to her.** Sam gets to the top of the hallway that leads to his office as Sookie turns around and faces the new arrivals. Merlotte's had just got its fists vampires. And they were sitting by a table looking at the blond telepath with sinister smiles on their faces.

As she walked towards the table, she was thinking about how to tell them the bar had no True Blood. The meager vampire sitting by the window spoke first.

"Well, aren't you happy that I'm the one to scout our hunting territory, Diane? Taverns like this one always provide blood bags worth a bite". The vampire had a slight smile as if he was commenting a topic during an afternoon tea between friends.

"Yes, Liam. Particularly if they react like the lambs they are". The female vampire sitting opposite to him had a green dress on that looked like it belonged to a disco club from the seventies. She had yet to take her eyes off of Sookie.

"I don't think they have ever encountered one of us before. Have you, human?" The disdain with which the huge bald vampire sitting next to Diane spoke brought goose bumps to Sookie's skin. His fangs were out and if not for the tension the girl was feeling, she would stop to take a better look at them.

He moved his hand towards Sookie's arm. But she had enough room between them to move away from him. Skin contact probably would give her a better chance to read him, however she didn't think it would be a good idea to get too near him. For the past years she had wasted so many hours imagining how it would be to meet a vampire. She couldn't stop herself from getting disappointed. These three were just asking to be perceived negatively.

"No. You're our first". Sookie wanted to say more, like how rude they were being, but Sam beat her to it.

"We don't have True Blood to serve you. I suggest you leave my bar quietly". Sookie could see in her bosses head that he had a gun hidden behind his back.

The waitress looked about the room; the patrons had left while this short discussion happened. People can move much faster than usual when frightened, she guessed.

"Vampires – the bald vampire starts to say – are recognized citizens. You cannot refuse us service. We can go anywhere we please. Not that we ever needed any silly law to grant our wishes. I _suggest you_ stay quiet, dog".

Diane, who is still drilling holes at Sookie, growls out.

"We are not looking for that nasty sludge, dog. We'll just have a drink from your succulent waitress".

Before Sookie could say anything or get away from them, Liam is on Sam pushing him away from the main floor. Diane and the bald one are on Sookie. The giant vampire is pressing her down on the table, while the female has her hand around Sookie's neck.

"Little child, has anyone told you how good you smell? I could sniff you out from the moment I entered the parking lot. Simply delicious". Diane's face is inches from Sookie's; the women eyes are locked on the telepath's. Sookie feels a pressure inside her head, as if there is something trying to invade it.

The pressure of their hands, and whatever it is Diane is trying to do, making the girl snap out of her panic. Sadly, only to act stupidly.

"I'm not on the menu"!

Sookie's remark only makes the grip on her neck and body tighter. Behind Diane, the bald vampire's face is showing a broad grim full of fang. Sookie is trying to trash around, but she barely moves. Her vision starts to go black from the lack of oxygen. Diane's fags are almost piercing her neck, when a gun goes off and Sam shouts.

"You have no business here, fangers. Get the fuck out, or my next round wont' be so out of target".

From across the room Liam's cold voice states:

"You forget your place, dog".

The hands holding Sookie are gone. The vampires leave through the front door in a blur too fast to follow. As a cold sensation starts to reach the telepath's body and her eyes begin to shut, she can't help to wonder what a ridiculous catch line the vampire had used.

She was unconscious for a few minutes. Enough time for Sam to carry her to his trailer. As she is slowly waking up, she listens to his thoughts.

 _Can't lose her… dam fangers. Can let them do what they want. Shouldn't be here. This town is a lowly mud hole… fuck. Should have shifted. A lion would do… I should have fought them off. I could take them. No. Sookie would see me. She can understand. God, I wanted her to know me, everything. Her skin's so soft… she's so beautiful even scared… what I wouldn't do to have her…_

Sookie saw that as her cue to let him know she was awake. No good can come from listening to your bosses mind. However, she could not help asking:

"Sam, what do you mean by shifting into a lion?"

Immediately Sam dropped her hand, but to his credit, he didn't move away.

"You were listening to me? I thought you never did that." Sam's strangely calm voice made Sookie's curiosity turn into apprehension. Siting up she responded his accusation.

"I can't always help. And you know that. But when my boss, and friend, thinks he could defeat vampires by turning into a lion. I have to ask".

Sam wasn't looking at her anymore. Sookie could tell he was having a hard debate him himself, but she would not push him. It wasn't the first time she had learned a little something about someone who would, otherwise, reluctantly discuss it aloud. She probably knows more secrets and sins about the good folks of Bon Temps than the town priest.

"I'm sorry I've hidden this from you for so long". Sam begins to explain in a low quivering voice.

"I… I've had to learn how devastating it can be to tell someone the truth only to see them get hurt. I found out about my… nature… when I was a teenager. It was full moon and I felt this powerful urge to go outside".

Sookie could not tell where Sam's story was leading, but she could relate with his fear. She had seen people hurt because of her ability as well.

"The last thing I remember was waking up naked on my neighbors' backyard. Only on the next time it happened I found out what I was".

Sam was looking strait to Sookie now, no tremor in his voice.

"I'm a shape shifter. I can change my body's form to emulate an animal's appearance. I can effectively turn into a lion or any other animal".

Sookie had a dilemma on her hands.

It is fair to call Sam a dissembler ass. He had hidden his secret from her for five years. She was entitled to be angry.

When she first started to work at his bar she could not hide her telepathy for too long. It was almost impossible not to react to the thoughts around her in the busy bar. He soon realized that there was something different about the girl.

When he confronted her, it hadn't been like all the other times someone had suspect there was something different about Sookie. He had been supportive, much like Sookie's Gran had always been. He knew her struggle to fit in. And now she knows why he was so understandable. But could she forgive him? Well, she would have to, she decided. Otherwise, she would be a hypocrite.

"It's only because I have experienced firsthand how hard it is to be different in a little community like ours that I'm capable to relate with your fear of reveling yourself, Sam. So, even a bit disappointed in you, I'm willing to move on from this. I'm not saying I'm not freaking out… but I think it's actually cool to turn into an animal. Can you turn into a dog?", she asked with humor in her gaze.

"Yeah, that's why the vamps called me one. It's the usual form I take. I can turn into anything from the animal kingdom, as long as I know how they look like". Sam had a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that next time a need a cat to chase after rats that show up at the farm house". Sookie had her own small smile on.

"I'll be glad to help, cher. Thank you. Are you all right? Is your neck hurting?"

Touching her sensitive skin Sookie replied, "It's fine. Don't worry… Now, can we talk about what we are going to do about those vampires?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

That Wednesday night was now a sore memory for Sookie. The faint marks left on her harms and neck couldn't be seen anymore, but the fear was still alive. After Sam's tell was over and they had discussed the vampires, he followed her home in his truck. As a matter of fact, their talk could barely qualify as a discussion. Sam had pretty much refused to talk about it.

All he told her was not to worry; that he could deal with the vamps if they showed up again, which he believed they wouldn't do.

Sookie wanted to press for more information, especially after Sam said something about an older vampire, but he was not in the mood to share anything more. Since her previous trip to his head had led to a very tender subject, she decided to wait and left his mind alone.

It's been more than a week since the incident. Sookie had spent the last days painting the walls of her bedroom and living room, an effective sleep inducer activity.

But even her tired body could not ignore the piercing ring of the telephone that came from down stairs. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen.

Out of breath she pulled the phone receiver to her hear and heard a moan.

 _What the hell!_

"Who is this? Did you know is three o'clock in the morning! You… perv!"

"Sookie… Sookie it's me… Sam"

The shifters voice was as breathless as Sookie's.

"Sam! What…".

"Sookie, please… The vamps, they came. I'm at my trailer. Please…"

The call went silent and soon Sookie heard the tone ending it.

"Shit".

Sookie stood in the kitchen trying to clear her sleep deprived mind. In less than a minute she was upstairs putting on her jeans and a sweatshirt. She was about to rush out the front door when she thought better about it.

What if the vampires had found a way to her house too? It wasn't a hard task. All they had to do was ask about it in town. She had nothing in her house that could be used to stop a vampire. Not that much could. She started to sweat as she remembered about her grandmother silver set. Going back to the kitchen she found the good silver knifes, grabbing one she supported her body on the counter.

"Okay, Sookie you got a weapon. Now how to know if they are not hidden behind the trees…"

She was looking around when she caught her own reflation on the windows.

"Use yourself, Sookie!"

Casting out her mind, she began to scan the space around her. There was nothing there. Not even the void she had felt from the vampires on Merlottes **.**

She ran to the car and speeded toward the road. She only stopped in front of Sam's trailer. Casting her mind again, she felt Sam's jumbled signature. She went for the door. He was lying on the couch with his back to the entrance.

Sookie stepped down next to him and quickly turned him around. There was a large gash on Sam's belly.

"Sam, what happened? Who did this to you? Sam?", Sookie was frantic looking around for something to stop the bleeding from his chest.

"Sookie… Cher… I made it…", Sam's voice was so low Sookie had to give up her search and crouched next to him to hear better.

"Yes, Sam. You're safe… I think. What happened?"

"The vamps. They came back… I was getting in my trailer. I shifted and fought them, but they were too fast…"

"You shifted? What? Sam!"

He was out. Sookie placed a cushion under his head and moved to the little kitchen by the side of the room. She grabbed a bowl with water, a few clean dishcloths and the first aid kit. Sam was opening his eyes when she crouched again beside him. He seemed to want to get up.

Sookie put her hand on his shoulder and asked him to wait. He was going in and out of conscience.

"Sam… tell me what happened. Show me".

With her hand still on his shoulder she could see Sam closing Merlottes and walking to his trailer. Suddenly they hit him – the vampires. At first, it was hard to tell who they were, but Sam could recognize their scent. The memory changed, and Sookie could see Sam fighting only the bald one. The vampire had claw marks on his torso. Sam was getting tired and he had to flee. Suddenly, he turned into a hawk and flew away. Sam waited in the air for almost an hour before he was certain the vampires were truly gone. He had managed to sever Diane's leg.

Trembling, Sookie took her hands from Sam's shoulder and started to attend to his injuries. He kept his eyes closed. Sookie asked softly.

"Sam, why can't we ask for help for some other vampire? Don't they have authority figures, someone who can prevent…"

Without opening his eyes, Sam interrupted.

"Yes. There is someone, a sheriff. But his presence in our life can be worse than dealing with these three assholes. A vampire like him is not content with words of gratitude. He will want something in return for his help".

"Well, Sam. I don't think anything could be worse than what happened to you or what may yet happen if they come back to avenge that leg…"

Looking a little pale, Sookie took a long breath and continued to talk preventing Sam's countercharge.

"Besides, isn't it his responsibility if he's a sheriff like you said? Why would he ask for retribution?"

With a pained expression, Sam looked at Sookie and responded.

"Because, to the vampires, nothing wrong happened here. I need to rest, Sookie. Please call Terry and the girls, I don't think I will be able to open the bar this weekend...We will talk latter".

Reluctantly, Sookie acquiesced, but didn't take her hand from his forehead where she was cleaning a scratch. As Sam slowly past out again, Sookie saw from his mind a memory of the interior of an under construction bar; to his right side, behind a long counter, was a jazzed neon sign not connected to power. It spelled Fangtasia. A dark haired vampire caught Sam's attention, saying the sheriff would see him in his office.

Sookie disconnected from her friend's mind, there was nothing more to see. Sam was asleep.

Sam did not wake up next morning; he only showed any sign of consciousness for a brief moment in the afternoon. He was awake enough to tell Sookie all he need was rest and to not take him to a hospital.

Well, Sookie had figured that out herself. After a not so little fright, she watched most of the shifters' injuries heal themselves; the small ones at least. The doctors would probably ask too many questions if their patient showed the ability to heal within hours. The big gash he had on his abdomen was now covered with bandages. That would take time and energy to close, Sookie suppose. She had eventually been able to move him a little. He was lying down on the couch sleeping.

She had spent all Saturday afternoon thinking about what she had heard and seen from Sam's mind. He had slipped on the night of the first attack that there was an older vampire who could help and had confirmed her findings a few hours ago. By what she could piece together, this vampire was an official among the undead – a sheriff, as Sam called him. Sam had been adamant about not getting him involved, saying it wasn't smart to owe this vampire.

Sookie, however, was having a bad time figuring out any other solution for their problem. Sam wasn't going to wake any time soon and she doubted she would be able to keep the vampires out for too long. She had to do something. Their lack of action had only got Sam hurt.

She picked up the phone and dialed for the second time that day to the veteran's number.

"Terry, its Sookie. Listen, could you stay with Sam tonight? He hasn't waked up yet, and I need to run some errands. I gave him a pretty strong pain killer; he will sleep all night… I just don't want to leave him alone".

Terry's long silence wasn't a surprise for Sookie. She knows how uncomfortable the old soldier feels every time something out of his routine happens. On the bright side, especially in a situation like this, Terry never asked too many questions. What she had told him earlier that day about Sam getting a small accident had been enough information for the man.

"Okay, Sook. I'll stop by the trailer".

"Great! Thanks, Terry. I'll leave the door unlocked. Bye".

After checking on Sam one more time, Sookie left the little trailer and started the car towards her farmhouse. She had to shower, change and eat something. It was late afternoon and she had to beat the sun.

Hours later, Sookie was driving her old yellow car all to way to Shreveport in an attempt to meet a sheriff in the only vampire establishment in all county – Fangtasia.

 _Yes, go to a vampire bar looking for help to stop vampires… Not smart, but necessary, mainly because there is nothing to stop the vampires from finding me next. –_ She reasoned _._

The girl had chosen her favorite dress from her closet. One she had never worn before.

 _If I'm going to have to convince a stranger to assist me, I better use all draws possible._

The dress was white, sleeveless, with a full skirt, heart shaped neckline and a red flower patter all over it. Her red pumps and a little red hand bag complemented her look along with her loosely curled hair falling down her back.

Being a telepath makes it quite difficult to find dates. Guys from Bon Temps usually believe in the tales of how crazy Sookie is. Not even her looks can help sometimes, and when they do, things never go as expected. She is a pretty girl, blond and blue-eyed, her legs are shaped and her bosom is substantial. The problem is that she can hear all the nasty opinions and comments going through her date's mind. There is nothing more discouraging.

She was in the parking lot of the strip mall where Fangtasia was situated hiding her silver knife under the driver's seat. Better not risk having it found with her inside a vampire bar. She could see the entrance of the bar, along with a long line that was snaking around the gray façade. The only colors came from the neon sign spelling the name of the place and from the red door. She looked at herself one more time in her car's mirror and exited the vehicle.

The people in line ware what is called fang-bangers. Vampire fans that were, by what Sookie could get from their thoughts, willing to do anything to hook up with a vampire. She put her strongest shields up, and waited her turn to cross the entrance.

Several minutes later, the couple dressed in matching black vinyl outfits that were in front of Sookie finely passed the vampire on the door. Her cold blue eyes were on Sookie now. Despite the chilly sensation at the pit of the telepaths stomach, she stepped forward.

"Identification". Said the vampire, sounding bored.

"Good evening. I haven't been carded in years. Here", Sookie fished her driver's license from her small purse end handed it to the female vampire.

As she was examining it, Sookie had the chance to do an examination herself. The vampire had long blond hair that shined in contrast with the black extra tight dress she was wearing. Her skin was very white, but not so much that looked too odd. She had a certain glow to her, a very faint one that gave her a mystical flair. But, the vampire's most startling attribute was her completely blank mind, a real soothing source of silence. Sookie was so taken by the vampire that she jumped when spoken to.

"Sookie Stackhouse… 25… Bon Temps. You may enter", the vampire eyes were on Sookie's cleavage and she was showing some fang when she told the telepath to have a good time.

"Thank you", was Sookie's quivering response. After failing to read four vampire's minds, Sookie concluded it could not be a coincidence. For some reason she does not have the ability to read the minds of vampires. At that very moment she had difficulties to decide if it was a good or a bad thing, but she was inclined do believe it was safer this way.

The bar was full. The dim interior was illuminated by strategic placed movie posters and light spots on the walls. The theme was vampires in all their incarnations. Sookie stopped in the middle of the floor and took in the extraordinary scenery.

Fang-bangers and tourists were fighting for space beside the vampires, the only ones who seemed uncomfortable in this place. It was simply pathetic, Sookie thought. _Humans pretending to be vampires while putting on costumes and plastic fangs. What did they expect? Lure more vampires by making an ass of them? Ridiculous._ One thing was undeniable to Sookie: she stud out like a white candle in a coal mine.

It didn't take long for a vampire to approach Sookie. Apparently, her out of place style was appealing to his taste. She was sitting in a corner booth and his body effectively blocked her in, preventing anyone from seeing them. _Great_ , Sookie sighed internally. He had black strait hair that touched his cheekbones, chocolate brown eyes and very full lips. He had a black dress shirt on and black jeans. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad_ , Sookie reconsidered. But then he had to open his mouth.

"What a beauty like you are doing unaccompanied in a place like this? Let me guess. Looking for something only the dead can provide."

 _Cheese and rice, so lame!_

"Well, you are actually right. I'm looking for a kind of assistance only a vampire can provide. A vampire sheriff, to be clearer", she mockingly responded.

The almost charming look the vampire had on his face vanished so quickly that it was hard to believe it was there in the first place. He straightened up and walked away.

 _Hum, who would say? To get an unwanted vampire away all you have to do is drop the word "sheriff"._

Sookie followed the vampire with her eyes as he moved pushing the crowd to the side. He stopped in front of a dais. It was hard to see, but craning her neck to the side she saw him talking to another male vampire who was languidly sitting on a carved wooden throne.

A handsome blond giant of a man was what Sookie beheld from across the floor; Strong jaw, broad shoulders, outlined arms and long soft hair accompanied by strong legs encased in tight leather pants and a fair chest covered by a simple vest. Sookie gulped. The vampire's face turned her way and she got the first glimpse of his cerulean eyes.

She blushed.

He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The blond vampire, who Sookie supposed was the sheriff, called her over with a flick of his hand, a gesture that didn't impress her much. Either way, she exited the booth and walked towards the dais. The fang-bangers, having seen the blond vampire's movement, opened a pathway for Sookie, but not without throwing angry, jealous and lusty thoughts at her. Sookie was doing all she could to block then when she heard a completely different line of reasoning.

 _I'm doing this… Damn vampires. I'll get rid of them, all of them. I cannot live like this…_

Sookie was no more than five steps away from the blond vampire; she could see the hunger in his eyes transform into confusion when she began to turn around.

"Gun", Sookie yelled.

As Sookie had fully turned towards the man with the silver loaded gun and pointed him out while doing so, the female vampire from the front door jumped on him. But not before a shot went off. In the millisecond it took Sookie to hear the small explosion a pair of strong arms seized her tightly to a firm chest. A hand covered her mouth as she was lifted and moved away from the club's main floor. Sookie was in a narrow corridor and could still hear the crowd screaming when she was taken inside an office. A powerful force turned her around, pressing her back against the closed office door while a tickling feeling entered her brain. The blond vampire's enraged countenance expressed the opposite of her feelings at the moment. Sookie was terrified.

"Who send you", the vampires choleric shout had Sookie shaking.

Sookie tried to kick him and fight while his flush body pressured over her, but he was too strong –much more than Diane or the bald vampire from Merlottes. His hands were placed on both side of her head, caging her in. She could see the muscles ripping, ready to pounce. Tears were cascading down her cheeks as black spots began to surface in front of her.

A nock on the door made the blond vampire lift his eyes from Sookie. In a fast movement, he stepped away from her. With the lack of support, the girl fell down hard to the side on her knees. He opened the door and the blond female vampire entered dragging the shooter, who was also tossed to the floor.

Dizzy, Sookie looked about herself. Her knees were scraped and bleeding. The man who had caused all this mess was sitting on his knees swinging back and forth. Wearing black slacks and a creamy dress shirt, the young man would be considered attractive by some women, if not for the crazy look plastered on his contorted face. His mind was a mixture of confusion, resentment and barricaded thoughts. It was like he wanted to speak, but a barrier was disabling him from doing it. There were so many emotions going through his head it was a miracle he hadn't collapsed yet.

The vampires by the door were talking in very fast, low voices. Making it impossible for Sookie to catch anything. As it seemed they were not paying attention to her on the moment, she took the opportunity to get closer to George, the mystery shooter. Putting her hand on his ankle, she read from his mind:

 _Everything, they took everything… Stupid bitch… let them trick her… Fucking vampires! Took Cindy away, my fortune…. All the money, my car… Damm blood suckers, demons! She will come back; she'll bring it all back…_

Sookie pulled her hand back to her lap. George Moore's wife had preferred a vampire over him. About four months ago she had filed for divorce and dissolved their partnership on different business. As she was the one who previously owned the companies, George was now significantly less well off. More than losing his wife, George was morning the loss of his life style.

The blond vampires were not speaking so low anymore and Sookie made George and her names out. She glanced up, and saw the male vampire looking at her again. His expression had changed, he seemed at some rate regretful. Sookie's fear, thought, made it difficult to stare back for too long.

The booming voice of the male vampire filled the small office making Sookie jump on her sore knees.

"Pam!"

The female vampire bowed her head deeply and moved towards George hauling him away. Sookie was left alone with the bigger vampire. Who grabbed an uncomfortable looking chair and placed it in front of Sookie.

"I believe we had a misunderstanding. Would you like to sit, Miss Stackhouse", said the vampire in a dispassionate voice in what seemed a poor attempt of an apology.

Without replying, Sookie made to rise from her position on the floor, but failed. The blond vampire moved and in a second had her sitting on the chair. Sookie didn't know how to react to that.

"Thank you", she nervously said.

For a long moment they were silent and Sookie had the chance to examine the room. The office was medium sized; its walls were off white, a big dark wooden cluttered desk dominated the environment, a brown leather sofa occupied the right wall and a dark small armoire was to the left. A painting of an Icelandic landscape was hanging by the wall above the couch, and an old looking sword was resting at the back wall.

The male vampire had taken a seat behind his desk; he supported his elbows on it and intertwined his fingers. With a clear and serene voice he asked:

"What are you?"

Sookie quickly turned her head towards the vampire. She did not know what to think. How could this stranger know of her secret – if that was what he was asking. Of course, there was a little chance that he was talking about something different than her telepathy. On the other hand, if he thought she was working with George, maybe the sheriff's idea was that she was an extremist, a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. Before Sookie could decide what to say, the vampire spoke again.

"According to what I witnessed tonight, Miss Stackhouse, and the information my progeny was able to collect from George, he had never met or heard about you before. As a meter of fact, he had no idea how you were capable of pointing him out. He was, after all, working for his exclusive agenda."

Although his words cleared her of any involvement with the attack, she was too scared to reply. He was talking about her telepathy. Sookie remained quiet and still. Her fear was reaching an unimaginable height as the blond vampire began to smirk as if he knew what was going through her confused mind.

"I had a psychic once. It was amazing to witness her act. Your behavior reminds me of her."

His smirk grew and a wave of mirth reached his eyes as the vampire watched the surprised girl paled. He could hear her heart thundering. Her fear was increasing her delectable scent; making him more focused to her every move. He could barely contain his fangs.

As the silence stretched once again, he rested his feet on the top of the desk.

"Perhaps you would feel more inclined to begin your explanations by telling me about the reasons that brought you here tonight. Duncan said something about some assistance only a vampire sheriff could provide… Or, maybe, you would like me to force the words out of you." Apparently having lost his patience, the vampire adopted a sullen expression.

The direct treat was enough to make Sookie found her voice.

"I… I came here looking for the vampire sheriff. I've been told he stays here". Sookie risked a glance at the vampire who was studding her face. She proceeded with her explanation.

"I work at a bar in Bon Temps, Merlottes. A few days ago we had our first vampire customers, although they didn't buy anything. It was two males and a female; their names are Liam and Diane. I don't know how the third one is called, but he is very tall and bald. They tried to bite me. So Sam, my boss, took a shot to the wall to scare them off. We thought they were not coming back. But yesterday they attacked Sam and hurt him pretty bad. I came here to ask for help."

The vampire wasn't looking at Sookie anymore. He was focused on his cell phone typing a message. A few seconds went by while Sookie thought about what he would do to her if he did not believe her story. She was having trouble breathing when he raised his eyes.

"When the first attack took place?"

"Last Wednesday".

He typed some more. Almost instantly he got a massage back, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Does your boss know you are here, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes, Sam knows", she lied.

"It is not polite to start a relationship based on lies, Miss Stackhouse. It will only make it more difficult for you to get what you need. I'm guessing he confessed about his true nature – Sookie assented –, and was the one to tell you about vampire sheriffs. But I'm sure that Merlotte does not want you here".

"I… I… Sam didn't want me to come, but I just didn't find another way to end this. They will not give up. Even more after Sam ripped Diane's leg.", Sookie said almost inaudibly.

"Oh, did he? Pam will like to know it. Would you be willing to tell her about it?", the vampire said with humor.

"Sure", said Sookie with little conviction.

A new silence filled the room as Sookie wondered about how bizarre this vampire was; one minute he was terrifying, and in the other playful. Perhaps he was just playing with the food. A shudder took hold of her body.

Sookie took a deep breath and gathered some courage.

"Am I at the right place? Are you the vampire sheriff? Can you help us?", she didn't like the exaggerated pleading tone of her words.

"Yes, you are. I'll help you, Miss Stackhouse".

Leaning forward the vampire spoke in a proud, soft voice as if wrapped in velvet: "I'm Eric Northman, vampire Sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana. It is my duty to oversee supernatural activities throughout the region around Shreveport. Bon Temps is in my Area and it is my responsibility to solve this issue involving these three stray vampires".

"Actually, I'm happy to get rid of them. For too long Liam, Malcolm and Diane have been causing problems. This is the first time I have something to accuse them off. They should have told me of their presence in my area immediately after their arrival. Luckily for me, they failed to do so". Eric seemed to be talking to himself at this point.

Getting up from her chair, Sookie said: "Well, Mr. Northman, if is all settled, I'll be going now…"

Moving faster than Sookie's eyes could follow, Eric was beside her.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, but we have not finished negotiating. Although, I'm glad to have something to charge them with, a simple delay on registering in the Area is not enough reason for me to prohibit them from getting near you and your boss." Up close Sookie could see how light blue his eyes were, for a second she lost sense of where she was.

"Now, I'm willing to set a fair price for my efforts".

"What… how much?", Sookie immediately reminded herself of the insignificant amount of money in her bank account and prayed that the vampire did not ask for more than what she earns in a week. Or she would be in big trouble.

"I want everything, Miss Stackhouse. For starters, the truth about what you are."

For the second time that night Sookie audibly gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Eric's night had started in the most irritating way. A new report from his accountant had revealed that a substantial amount of funds were missing from Fangtasia's balances. Someone was stealing money weekly – small figures, discreet enough to embezzle 60 thousand dollars in a few months' time without arousing suspicion. He had been surly sitting on his throne trying not to kick another brash human, when he felt his child's curiosity.

Pam was on door duty tonight, an activity despised by the vampire. Her excitement could only mean that something or someone very interesting was about to enter the club. Pam's lust was Eric's clue that perhaps this someone was a female.

As Sookie took a central spot on the floor, absent mindedly positioning herself on view for every vampire on premises, Eric could only agree with Pam's enthusiasm. The sexy young blond toured the hall with her eyes without realizing she had become the main attraction for the men and for some of the women in there. Her small delectable dress barely covered her soft tanned legs. Her long hair was cascading down her shoulders, a lose lock sneaking in her generous cleavage, a vision in white in a boring ocean of black fake leather.

Eric kept his eyes locked on the girl, as she headed to a booth. He noticed the other vampire's agitation and discreetly made his claim. The growl that emanated deep from his chest was so low that only the vampires heard, not even the fang-banger at the sheriffs' feet noticed it. In seconds all the vampires who were circling the little morsel spread throughout the room. Eric called Duncan over, an old member of his vampire staff.

"Find out what she is doing here".

There was no need for Eric to explain any further. His subordinates are well trained, and know how to please their sheriff. Eric is a well-respected member of the supernatural community. Being the oldest vampire in Louisiana and one of the country's oldest, he's a force hardly matched. Never having to resort to vain means to guarantee his people's allegiance; Eric's recognized as a fair leader, capable of keeping his Area secure and profitable. The fact that he could rip off the heads of anyone present also counts as powerful stimulus to the rapidity pace with which his orders are fulfilled.

From his dais, Eric observed the annoyed expression on the girl's face after Duncan's arrival. Even with the club's loud music going, he could clearly make out their words.

"What a beauty like you are doing unaccompanied in a place like this? Let me guess. Looking for something only the dead can provide."

 _No wonder humans think we enjoy tacky behavior._

"Well, you are actually right. I'm looking for a kind of assistance only a vampire can provide. A vampire sheriff, to be clearer."

 _Delightful._

Calling Duncan back, Eric decided to summon the little human. He was sure she was going to be even more enjoyable up close.

Her rapid advance through the crowd – which had parted to let her pass – only made his lustful intent to drink from her more urgent. Unexpectedly, her gentle features formed a worried frown. She was no longer scrutinizing his body, but turning around and screaming. Following the direction her harm pointed out, Eric saw a man holding a gun. Pam was on him, taking down the threat. Moving at top speed, Eric tangled his left arm on the girl's body and covered her lush mouth with his right hand. As he flew to his office carrying his prisoner, all the noise from the club seemed to fade. All Eric could focus on was the girls' marvelous scent.

Pushing Sookie against the door, Eric took a deep inhale of air and casted his influence over the girl.

 _Is this another one of the Queen's creative plans to test her subjects? Why would anyone send a delicious smelling titbit like this one only to have her ruin the onslaught… Why is my glamour not working…_

Pam's knock put a stop to the vampire's musings. Letting go of Sookie, he went for his child. Hissing, he asked:

"Pam?"

"The bar is secured. Long Shadow and Clancy are calming the vermin and sending them home… George, this sniveling ass who tried to shoot you, is looking for someone to blame about his bitch of a wife. His master plan was to come here and kill as many vampires as possible", is Pam's bored reply.

"And the girl?"

"I checked her ID at the door. Sookie Stackhouse, 25, from Bon Temps. George doesn't know who she is and had never seen or heard about her before. He couldn't even guess how she knew about his gun. He claims to be here on his own".

At Pam's words Eric wondered if there wasn't more to the girl than a rare ability to prevent glamour. He watched as Sookie retracted her hand from the men's ankle looking disgusted.

"That clears her than…"

"What the fuck, Eric! We don't know if this Sookie is not somehow involved in all this shit. A haste interrogation by the hallway can't count as an absolution worthy prove!", Pam's challenging voice snaps Eric's last shred of patience.

"Pam!"

At the sound of his commanding voice, the female vampire bowed her head and awaited instructions. She realized her mistake: somehow, Eric has more insight on the situation than she was aware of.

"Take him down stairs and make sure no one sent him, then glamour him."

Speaking only for Eric's ears, Pam meekly replies:

"Yes, Master".

After Pam' and George' departure, Eric turned toward Sookie pondering how to approach the eerie young lady. If his suspicions were true, he would be indeed a very lucky vampire.

Stepping forward, he took another long inhale of air. Amazingly, Sookie's scent had improved in the last minutes. A quick search down the girl's body revealed her bleeding knees.

 _Ah, I still may have a salvageable night, after all._

* * *

Sookie could not believe in how deep of a mess she had got herself into. Her knees wobbled, unsteadily maintaining her up. The vampire wanted her secret.

 _How the hell did he find out?_

Sensing her precarious balance, Eric gently held her by the arm, positioning Sookie once again on the chair. He sat by the edge of his desk controlling his aching fangs and waited.

With a shaking voice Sookie revealed her most guarded secret.

"I'm a telepath. I can hear human thoughts and, sometimes, see what they are thinking".

"And that is how you knew about the gun, and George's intent. You read it from his mind" Affirmed the vampire with a glint in his eyes. "Why did you touch him?"

"The contact makes it easier to read the mind and even emotions. It increases the connection."

She looked up at the vampire finding a blank expression on his handsome face for the first time since they had been in the office. That made her trembling increase.

"But you cannot hear me".

Surprised he had taken her word for it and didn't question her more, Sookie stuttered: "I… no, I can't. How did you know?"

"You are not the first human with special abilities that has crossed my way, Miss Stackhouse. And even if you had been a talented actress, I doubt you would have been able to hide a reaction from my thoughts", was his indulgent answer.

"What do you know about vampires? What has the shifter told you?"

Uncertainly, Sookie replied, "Sam hasn't told me much. I know what everybody knows. You can only come out at night, you don't like silver, your blood is used as a drug by some people, there are vampire sheriffs and you drink True Blood. That's it."

Eric blue eyes narrowed as he stared at her. _Fucking inconsequent shifter._

Preoccupied that the vampire had not believed her answer, Sookie breathlessly claimed, "I swear that's all I know!"

"I believe you, Miss Stackhouse. What your shifter boss has failed to tell you is that you would be safe inside your homes. A vampire cannot enter or remain inside a human's residence without an invitation".

His implacable voice continued to fill the room and Sookie's mind.

"But what I find more disturbing is his lack of warning against glamour."

"Glamour?"

"Yes, the vampires' ability to hypnotize humans to do their bidding."

All at once Sookie understood what he was talking about. The strange probing sensation she had felt when Diane attacked and when Eric had her pressed to the door was the vampires attempts to control her mind. They had been unsuccessful in their doings.

Stunned and very upset, Sookie said sharply: "George had a blockage in his head, something preventing him from speaking".

"Pam' glamour is very strong", Eric said absently.

 _And so must be yours, Sheriff._

Sookie wondered if Eric had figured out that she could not be glamoured, by the hunger in his eyes she would bet good money he had.

"How long have you been a telepath, Miss Stackhouse?"

"All my life. At first I didn't knew how to distinguish between out loud speech and inner musings. I would answer unspoken questions, and comment about things I shouldn't know about".

"It must have been hard".

"It was. It is".

"What I want from you, Miss Stackhouse, is to employ your services for two nights a week. You will come to the club, read the patrons and anyone else I demand. You'll be compensated, of course", Eric smugly spoke his plan.

"Do I have any choice in this, Mr. Northman?", Sookie quavered after a notable pause.

Raising his eyebrow, Eric smoothly started: "Why, Miss Stackhouse, I'm giving you my best offer. I could easily threaten your family or even that shifter boss of yours, and still have what I want anytime, anywhere".

"But you would rather have a cooperative telepath on staff", bitterly said the girl.

"I was certain we would get to an agreement". Eric' self-satisfied smile was not helping the telepath feel any better.

Without warning, Sookie felt the weight of the night on her shoulders. She looked down to her now wrinkled and dirty dress and noticed that her purse and shoes were gone.

 _Great. Now I'll have to walk out of here with no shoes and call for a cab I can't afford._

Sookie was looking at Eric again, when, in a swift move, she was placed on the desk. The vampire was sitting on the chair previously occupied by the telepath holding her feet up on his right knee.

Indignant, Sookie raised her voice, "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Northman?" Eric's strong hands were massaging Sookie's aching calves.

"Mending my actions…And, please, call me Eric".

The way Eric said the word "please" made Sookie assume such phrasing was used on rare occasions by him.

"I'm very tired, Mr…" – the vampire's eyebrow was arched again – "Eric. I would really like to go home…"

Interrupting Sookie, Eric said: "I doubt you'll be able to drive with your knees this badly hurt. Bon Temps is more than 40 minutes away on speed limit. Let me at least stop the bleeding".

Sookie was not sure how he was supposed to stop a bleeding and much less believed her knees were actually bleeding. Eric's hands were still working on her legs, which in fact were feeling much better. Curious, she acquiesced.

A slow smile formed on Eric's lips, reminding Sookie of her first view of the vampire. _Damn, this guy is hot._

Eric leaned in, positioning Sookie's feet higher on his thigh. Never taking his eyes off of hers, Eric began to run his tongue over the cuts. As he reached a particularly deep section of the gash on Sookie's left knee, a new flow of blood spilled out. Sookie watched as the vampire took a deep breath and a long lick of her blood, rolling his eyes. A moan escaped his lips causing delicious shivers on Sookie's body. She felt so good and relaxed; she was almost collapsing on the desk when it all stopped.

Eric's hands were gone along with the vampire. Flushed and confused, Sookie stared as he got back into the office holding her purse and red shoes. As Eric was putting them on Sookie's feet, he commented:

"Pam left your belongings by the door".

Finishing his task, he extended his hand.

"It's time to go home, Miss Stackhouse".

Accepting his offered hand, Sookie wasn't confident about standing on her own at this point, they left the office.

The bar was empty, and even without anyone there, the dim lights were barely enough to illuminate the room. Without letting go of the girl's hand, Eric guided her through the front door all the way to Sookie's beat-up yellow car. The only other vehicles in the deserted parking lot were a silver station wagon that looked like it belonged to a soccer mom and a shiny red Corvette. _Eric's car, no doubt_.

Having yet to return Sookie's purse, Eric dug into it and fished out the car keys. Unlocking the passenger's door, Eric gently pushed her in.

"What are you doing? I can drive myself".

In a blink the vampire was getting behind the well and starting the engine. The car was on its way to the road when Eric amusedly replayed:

"Miss Stackhouse, you were about to fall asleep over my desk less than three minutes ago. It's over two in the morning; you've had a stressful night and are in no condition to drive safely."

Sighing, Sookie point it out, "And how are you going to get back to Shreveport? This deal of ours doesn't include hosting any vampires over my house. So don't get any ideas, mister."

"Don't fret, Miss Stackhouse. I've my own resources."

Picking up the girls hand he placed a soft kiss to her palm.

"Make no mistake, Sookie, when I spend the night at your house, it will be by your own request".

Huffing, Sookie decided to change topics; this conversation was getting to a territory she was far from being ready – or interested at the moment – to explore.

"What's going to happen to George?"

Eric took a quick glance towards the blushing telepath. He could tell from her demure behavior and fresh blood how inexperienced little Miss Stackhouse was. For most of the night he had had to balance his methods of questioning with her unusual reactions. Commonly, humans, and more specifically female humans, tend to grovel or cower before him, it all dependents on how horny they were.

Sookie was the opposite of those women. She was scared all right, and a great part of her reactions and answers were based on fear. But she was not exactly afraid of him. She feared the unknown situation she was in and the consequences of coming unprepared to a vampire bar. Her newest question was proof that she felt comfortable enough to challenge his decisions, although she probably didn't see her line of inquiry that way.

Not letting go of the girls hand and giving Sookie a knowing smile, Eric turned toward the road.

"The shooter is being dealt with accordingly. Pam was still working on him when we left, but soon she'll send him home", – hearing a surprised gasp from Sookie, Eric continued – "Violence is not always the best way to deal with a problem. Glamour, in a case like this, guarantees a far more satisfying punishment".

"You should rest, Sookie. Soon you'll be home", – despite not being convinced that the vampire driving her car faster than she ever imagined it could go would behave himself, Sookie did just what he asked and closed her tired eyes.

Sookie was resting on a solid but comfortable surface. It was a bit chilly, though. Someone was softly calling her name and cool lips were brushing the side of her neck.

 _Whoa, wait a minute!_

Opening her eyes, Sookie fund herself just outside the open door of her house, panic gripped her. She was trashing around when Eric's cool breath touched her ear.

"Shhh. It's okay, Sookie. You're safe. I opened the door with your keys".

Looking up, Sookie realized she was being held bridal style by Eric. With their faces so close she noticed his elegant and so masculine features. His blue eyes shined under the porch light and his impressive fangs had descended. Holding her breath, Sookie, for the millionth time that day, did not know what to do. She was scared of what this vampire could do or demand of her. However, she could not stop herself from being attracted to this mysterious creature.

Before she could stop them, words were coming out of her mouth:

"How old are you?" – Eric's hesitation made Sookie start an apology, but only to be stopped by one of Eric's fingers placed on her limps.

"I'm a thousand years old, give or take a few centuries".

"Wow".

"Well said, Miss Stackhouse".

"All you must have seen", Sookie could not hide the awe from her voice.

Eric expression softened and his fangs retracted as he put the telepath down.

"I must be on my way, I expect you at Fangtasia, tomorrow, at nine. We'll settle the last details of our agreement than. God night, Sookie", at that Eric stepped out of the porch and took to the sky.

 _Holly shit, he can fly!_

Eric was a small spot mingling with the stars when Sookie entered her house and kicked her pumps off her feet. In slow steps she reached the kitchen and sat on one of the table's chairs. Her grandfather had made that table and most of the cabinets. Since childhood, Sookie had always found refuge in that room. It was her grandmother's favorite place in the house, memories of her brought peace to the telepath's crowded mind. It also helped the fact that the farmhouse was so isolated from any other residence. The closest house has been empty for ages. Getting up, Sookie went to the cabinet and picked up a tea bag. As she heated the water by the stove, she thought about what to tell Sam.

If still alive, Mrs. Stackhouse's reaction would probably have been more understanding than Sam's. Sookie now knew she had been stupid and naïve not to listen to her bosses warnings. He was right, after all. She now owned a vampire, a very powerful vampire, and would have to work for him. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop that hopeful felling, the same she had had at the night of the Great Revelation, that in the long run she was doing the right thing. Maybe it was time to put her skills to some use. Eric didn't seem freaked out about what she can do. And that is more she ever got from anyone who had learned about her secret. Not even Sam was so unruffled at first.

 _Yeah, Sookie. Keep kidding yourself._

Two hours and a few cups of tea later Sookie was peacefully sleeping on her bed oblivious to the fact she was being watched.

Perched on a tree branch, Eric had a broad smile forming on his white clean face. His hands, arms and torso were covered in blood. His trip to Diane, Liam and Malcom's nest had been rewarding. The trio had met their final deaths in a swift, efficient manner. Eric had not tasted a drop from their bloods as he didn't want to waste Sookie's delicious flavor from his tongue. The vampire's shrill cries had been enough to compensate the lack of a more challenging fight – that and the prospect of meeting again with his sweet telepath.

Eric is, indeed, a very lucky vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The insistent ring of the phone interrupted Sookie's late lunch. Her sandwich was going to have to wait by the kitchens counter, Tara Thornton, one of her few good high school friends, was calling and she had a lot of news to tell. Sookie had given up standing and was contemplating interrupting the conversation with her own sort of exciting news when she thought better. _Tara will only concern herself, there's nothing she could do._

"Honey, is everything okay?" – Tara asked – "You're so quiet. Oh, I know! You've met a new guy!" _A male, alright. But definitely not new._

"Actually, I went to a club last night…"

"I knew it! Sookie I've been stopping myself from telling you this – you know I don't want to intrude into your life more than I already do – but you're such a special girl, you deserve to find someone to sweep you off your feet. Is he from Shreveport?"

"Tara, it's not like that. I did meet someone last night at the club, but he wants to hire me not date me. He wants me to use my ability", explained Sookie. Tara was one member of the very restricted group of Bon Temp's residents who knew Sookie's odd behavior had nothing to do with mental illness, but a special mind reading gift.

"As a waitress?"

"No, Tara."

After a long pause, Tara said:

"I see. Who will you work for?"

"He's a vampire, an authority among his kind. He figured out what I can do and offered me a job. Sam knows him". Sookie hated having to hide so many details from her friend, but she reasoned it was not the right time to tell the whole truth. It would ruin her friend's happy mood.

"Is it save, Sookie?", shakily asked Tara.

"I… think so. Eric said that my safety is one of his concerns. So, I know he'll do his best to protect me." _Otherwise he won't have a chance to exploit my skills._

Changing tone, Tara commented: "Ah, so the gentleman's man is Eric. Is he hot?"

"I'm not sure he's a gentleman, Tara. But yes, his name is Eric Northman. And he is kind of pretty. Handsome, really", was Sookie light response.

"Well, girlfriend, I'll want to hear everything about it next time you stop by my shop. I have to go, now; JD is calling me over, he's gonna take me to look at some houses." – JD was Tara's fiancé.

"Have a great time. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, honey. Good bye and be smart, Sookie."

"I will, Tara. Bye."

After finishing the call and her sandwich, Sookie caught herself holding the phone once more. She should call Sam. The problem was she didn't want to fight with him again. She was certain that her boss wouldn't take lightly the fact that she went to Eric behind his back, something Sookie now realized.

Going to Eric had solved their problem, but it also had created a new one. Perhaps, a bigger and much more complicated one. Despite knowing that, Sookie wanted to give this new job a chance. The extra money would certainly come in handy. So many things in the house needed fixing. This could be her chance of finally getting the house back to its original glory. And how different could Fangtasia be from Merlottes or more dangerous for that matter? She had been attacked by vampires in the family bar, after all.

Deciding to postpone her call to Sam, Sookie rushed to her room and put on her tiniest bikini. It had been a present from Tara. The scandalous little bits of fabric barely covered anything, so Sookie always made sure to be alone in the house to wear it. Invariably, it gives her the best tan. Stretch out under the sun was all Sookie needed to ready herself for what tonight would bring.

Several hours later, precisely at 9 o'clock, the telepath parked her car in Fangtasia's parking lot, this time on the area reserved for the staff. From the outside, the club seemed to be in full swing. Sookie had chosen a blue demure dress with yellow daisies all over it. Her white pumps and purse were relatively new and she thought this was a good opportunity to wear them again. Besides, Eric hadn't said anything about how she was supposed to dress for the job. Maybe showing up wearing her favorite clothing would be an enough clear sign to the vampire that she was not willing to wear any of those Goth black leather assembles.

The only odd accessories she had picked up were a white cardigan. It was a hot night and she absolutely didn't need the warmth it provided. She was not trying to stay warm, anyway.

After her sunbathe, Sookie noticed a purple hand shaped bruise forming on her arm. She had no idea why it took so long to show. But, boy was she mad about it. How was she supposed to step outside looking like a victim of an attack? – Which, as point of fact, she had been. So the cardigan would cover it and at least she wouldn't have to face anybody's questionings glares.

Just as Sookie was locking her car's door, Pam appeared upon her side.

"Jesus, Pam! Don't scare me like that!"

"Ah, I see you've learned my name already. Fair enough. I learned a great deal about you since last night… about your brother Jason and your dead parents and grandmother. Are you not afraid to live in such an isolated house? It would be so easy for someone to just snatch you from there", said Pam with an unnerving smile.

Staring at the vampire's fangs for a second, Sookie lost her chance to give a good retort as Pam continued to speak:

"Eric tells me your shifter ripped Diane's leg off, is it true? He won't comment anymore about it, saying you haven't given any more information on the matter", the vampire looked expectantly at Sookie.

"Well, yeah. Sam ripped her leg off. I don't really know much, it's not like he shared the details. I saw it from his mind, which is always fussy by the way" – Seeing Pam's unsatisfied expression, Sookie kept talking – "Hum… I think he turned into a lion, and used his paws or arms or whatever to fight her back, and in the process he ripped her leg off", Sookie finished.

For a second, Pam's seemed impressed, but almost instantly she assumed a stoic expression.

"If that is all, follow me."

Sookie walked behind Pam, following the vampire through the front entrance of the bar. The vampire's approach – and her apparent preference for Sookie – made the fang-bangers in line incredibly jealous. Lifting her shields, Sookie went past then doing her best not to look at anyone. Inside, Fangtasia was busy as in the night before. For a Sunday it was impressive.

 _I guess vampires allure also work on lazy days and Sundays_.

Pam stopped outside Eric's office and knocked. Sookie didn't hear any reply, but apparently Pam did as she opened the door and ushered Sookie in. The telepath had barely stepped in when the door was closed.

Eric was sitting by his desk looking at a small pile of papers. It gave Sookie an opportunity to admire once more his impressive figure. Tonight he had opted for a black fitting cotton t-shirt, and what appeared to be black jeans. His long blond hair was falling over partially covering his face. He then lifted his head and his brilliant blue eyes locked with Sookie's dark blue ones.

Sookie's breath hitched in her throat. Eric's slow smirk made the telepath blush.

"Take a seat, Sookie. We have much to discuss. I would like to show you the club afterwards", said Eric.

As if hit by lightning, Sookie jerked forward, taking a seat on a chair placed in front of Eric's desk. It's was not the same chair of the night before. It was seemingly a new one, it had that new smell. Covered in soft creamy leather it was very comfortable and made Sookie feel like she was being hugged.

"I had Pam order it last night", said Eric.

"It's very comfortable. Much better than the one from yesterday", said Sookie with a little defiance in her voice.

"That one is for… guests we don't trust. This one – said Eric pointing to the new leather chair – is for new partners", his eyes were once more glued to Sookie's.

He continued: "I want this arrangement of ours to be beneficial to both of us, Sookie. We may have started in the wrong… page, but there's nothing to stop us from developing a satisfying relationship".

Very unsurely, Sookie replied: "Right… have you seen Diane, Malcom and Liam yet?"

Running his fangs out Eric said, "Oh, yes. I've seen them. They will not bother anyone else anymore, Sookie".

Suddenly, she was in his thoughts.

Eric was thinking about how easy it had been to find the vampires. Just like on their last visit, they had nested on an abandoned condo near the road that leads to Bon Temps. They were inside a second floor empty apartment. Liam and Malcom were drinking from a young male, while Diane rested beside a dead girl's body by the back of the room. The stale smell of rotten flesh permeated the atmosphere. The excitement about the prospect of taking them out put Eric's further heightened senses to work on his favor. He moved outside the room undetectably. Until, deliberately, he made a noise.

Liam was the first to notice Eric by the door. Quickly the vampire was on his feet bowing his head.

"Sheriff, what an honor to have you among us", he said while cleaning his blood stained chin.

In a flash, Malcom was beside Liam, also bowing his head. Diane moved to a seated position on her improvised bed. The first vampire spoke:

"We just arrived in town, Sheriff. We were about to go see you", - before he could finish speaking, Eric advanced on the group.

It was quick and gruesome. In less than five seconds he had ripped the two male vampire's heads off. Diane was his last target. Eric's steps echoed in the furniture deprived room, his calm advance making it an even more chilling scene. The female vampire didn't try to get away. Bending down, Eric pulled Diane up by the neck, her terrified scream filled the room. With a powerful twist, Eric ended her undead life.

To Sookie, it felt like being inside the reptile's gallery of the Zoo. She knew she was safe outside the glassed cages, but couldn't help feeling the cold, deadly menace those creatures represented.

"So," she said quickly, before Eric could notice she'd been inside his head, "how exactly is this arrangement you mentioned is going to work?"

"It's very simple", he said. "You'll come to the club on Fridays and Saturdays to read the patrons and anyone else I desire. Besides this set days, you'll accompany me on business trips when necessary", Sookie opened her mouth to protest, but Eric stopped her by lifting his finger.

"For the regular nights, you'll be paid US$500 per night and the half of any fine you manage to avoid, we sometimes have surprise visits from the police. In case of an out of town trip or a reading that has to take place outside Fangtasia, you'll receive a US$ 500 bonus per night. All travel expenses, such as tickets, food, hotel and attire, will be covered." As if in an afterthought, the vampire said: "The deal also includes US$ 5o per week fee, as a compensation for the commute between Bon Temps and Shereveport".

Eric pushed towards Sookie the small stack of papers he had been examining when she arrived.

Picking it up, Sookie saw all the information Eric had been giving her was written in the contract that she held in her hands.

"As any other Fangtasia employee, you'll be integrated into our life and medical insurance policy", - seeing the telepaths flabbergasted expression, Eric contented said: "I spoke with your shifter employer. He is aware of the new developments. He informed me that you're, in fact, on vacation from your waitressing duties. So, as part of our deal I included on the contract an training period. For the next two weeks you'll work six times a week, starting next Tuesday. Do you have any questions, Sookie?"

A number of things ran through her mind. The possibility of making a thousand dollars a week plus extras, the countless minds she would have to look into, how sad it was to lose her vacations, the little wisdom of traveling out of town with Eric, the dreadful things she would most likely witness.

"What will happen with those I find doing something wrong?", she said, after a notable pause.

Staring at the girl, Eric slowly retrieved his fangs and said: "If they're vampire or supernatural, they'll be handled according to vampire law. If humans, it'll depend on their offence".

"So, no handing then to the human police, by any chance?"

"No, Sookie. I can tell how… uncomfortable you're about what your gift can cause to your fellow humans. But if they're intended to do any harm to the vampire's under my charge, I have no other choice but to stop them by all means necessary. It's my most fundamental responsibility as Sherriff… I do try to keep my dealings as aboveboard as possible, as I have no desire to kill anyone if I don't have to".

Rezoning that was the best she would get, Sookie agreed with a small nod of her head.

"Good. Now, Sookie due to the nature of your talents, I made sure my lawyer did not include on the contract a more descriptive annotation regarding your job activities. You're described as Fangtasia's public relations manager and mine personal assistant, titles which will explain your presence in the club and by my side at any business and Area meetings".

Looking straight at Sookie with a serious expression Eric said: "I'm sure I don't have to remind you, Miss Stackhouse, of the importance of keeping your abilities a secret, especially from vampires. As my child and partner, Pam had to be informed. The other vampires from my Area don't need to know."

Startled, Sookie clenched her teeth.

"Well, as their sheriff, can't you stop them from hurting me? Because… if you can't protect me, there's not much of a point having you as my new boss. I could just find a more powerful vamp to pay my debt to you and…" – In a breath, Eric had Sookie placed on his lap on the couch.

Ominously speaking from behind the girl, Eric started:

"Make no mistake, Sookie. There is no other vampire in this state who could take you from me. You're lucky you found me, and not any other who would be happy to sell you out for the highest bidder. He or she would, of course, break you first, and there would be nothing anybody could do to save you. I, on the other hand, am giving you an opportunity to change your life, to use your gifts to your gain as well."

Turning Sookie's trembling body around on his lap, Eric saw with a cringe the telepaths tears streaked face. Quietly he said: "I'll keep you safe, Sookie. No vampire will touch you without my consent" – lining forward, Eric licked some of the girl's tears. With his eyes closed he vowed to himself: _I'll do my best to not see you hurt._

Eric had no intention of letting Sookie go. He was, unfortunately, not completely honest with the girl. There was a vampire who could take Sookie from him; someone on a higher rank on vampire's hierarchy. It would only take a formal request and, most likely, a deadly battle. However, he didn't believe it would come to that; his well-known fame of fierce protector of the rare pets he had taken over the centuries stated a clear message. _Don't mess with what is mine_. If necessary, Eric would kill and destroy to keep what was his.

Sookie was scared beyond her mind. Having trouble breathing, the telepath could barely focus on Eric's words, much less on the position they were sitting, or on his awkwardly comforting gestures. If what he said was true, by looking for vampire help, she had been in danger of something much worse than she could have possibly had imagined. She could have become someone's slave and not a contract paid employee.

Eric's right hand had moved from her waist to her hair, but even his blank mind wasn't sufficient to keep her shields in place. Soon, thoughts were bombarding her mind. One, in particular, was very disturbing.

 _"_ _Take me, baby. Drink me till there's nothing left",_ was thinking one of the waitresses.

Forgetting her fear and apparently what she'd heard from Eric, Sookie asked:

"If I work here, will I have to… feed the other vampires too?"

For a second Eric was angry again, but realizing Sookie's apparently unconscious phrasing – _the_ _other vampires_ _too_ – he smoothly replied: "Never. But you'll have to drink from me."

Jumping out of Eric's lap, Sookie disgusted said:

"What the hell! Why would I do that? It's so gross!"

"Vampires have many ancient customs. Rules we follow as sign of respect to each other. One of these traditions is to not feed from a human who has been claimed by another vampire, though, an older vampire can always chose to challenge a younger one for their human. In your case, Sookie, it's imperative that I claim you as my own. My position and age alone would dissuade anyone from pursuing you. And as an extra advantage, I would be able to locate you if you're ever in trouble."

Sookie took a minute to think. His arguments made sense to her. If being claimed by him, as he put it, meant extra protection from other vampires it was worth it. Of course, she didn't know him at all, but he didn't know her either. By protecting her, he was putting himself on the line, and that was more than anyone – but her grandmother – had ever done for her.

Eric was about to feed Sookie some new argument, when she interrupted: "Locate me? And why in _my case_? Does my blood taste any different?"

"Vampire blood has many proprieties, such as healing. One of the reasons vampires feed their pets is the possibility to find their own blood. If you ever get lost, all I have to do you is track it. It's, let's say, a supernatural GPS. As for your essence…"

Easing from his seat, Eric rose to his magnificent height and reached for Sookie. "Your sweet blood, Miss Stackhouse, would drive younger vampires into bloodlust."

"They wouldn't be able to control themselves, you mean?"

Eric nodded.

"Great."

"If you drink from me, just a few drops, other vampires will scent my blood in you and know you're mine." One more time, Eric put his arms around the telepaths waist.

"And to how many women have you given your blood lately?"

Giving out a low growl, Eric answered: "The last person I gave my blood to was Pam, and that was more than one hundred and fifty years ago when I made her vampire."

Taking that information to think about later, Sookie said:

"Why do I feel like you're manipulating me?"

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, I still haven't enlightened you enough about my world. It's only natural that you feel a little apprehensive. However, by agreeing to drink from me, you would be placing yourself into a much more comfortable position to do just that – learn what is to know about the life outside the human's reality."

Sookie's mind felt like it was filled with fog. _What is this man doing to me?_

She wanted to leave the office, leave the club, leave the planet, but his blue eyes held her captive. It was as if he could glamour her, after all. He was right. She didn't fully understand what she was getting herself into. But his eyes spoke truth to her. She had always known when someone was lying to her. This time she couldn't use her telepathy to make sure, but something inside her made her trust this vampire, even though that sounded pretty stupid and naïve.

"Alright, how do we do this?"

"First, sign the contract" – which she did after picking up a pen.

"Why don't you remove your cardigan and then move to the couch", said Eric while taking a seat on the leather sofa himself.

Without thinking, Sookie pilled her little cardigan off, revealing her hematomas.

"Sookie, come here", looking up, the girl noticed the unpleased look on the vampires face. Without understanding what had upset him, she walked forward.

Reaching her right arm with the tip of his fingers, Eric said: "I did these".

"Hum… Yeah, you did. I guess it happened when you grabbed me and carried me to your office."

Eric's cerulean gaze seemed lost. Focusing back on Sookie, the vampire inaudibly talked to himself: _My blood will fix it. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again_.

"My blood will make it better. Now, sit here and turn your back to me. It'll be easier this way", said Eric with a small smirk.

Sookie glanced to where his hand was pointing. He wanted her to sit between his legs. _Oh, My!_ The telepath had never done anything so intimate before. Gulping, she turned her back to the vampire, smoothed her dress, and sat down. The air was entering her lungs in shallow rapidly breaths.

Slowly, as if not to scare her further, Eric's hand snaked around Sookie's waist. He knew how inexperienced the girl was. From her scent alone he could tell Sookie was a virgin. Her behavior had only made that even more obvious.

 _Sookie Stackhouse is most definitely not a fang-banger_.

From the moment he confirmed she was not engaged with the shooter nor was one of the Queen's emissaries (as swore the shifter), Eric had decided to make her his. And being her first everything only made it all much more pleasurable.

 _My patience will be compensated._

They stayed seated in that position for a few minutes. Slowly, Sookie's shallow breathing got a new meaning. As Eric's leisured fingers ghosted up and down her arm, the telepath became more and more warm. She could feel him getting close to her neck. She tensed, only to melt completely when his nose and lips touched the juncture of her shoulder and neck side.

Eric's tongue took a taste from Sookie's skin right before he begun to run his nose up her slender neck. At this point the girl was moaning. All of a sudden, Sookie heard a crunching sound. Eric's bloody wrist was placed in front of her. With little hesitation, she took it in her hands and put her lips to the wound and sucked. As Eric's blood touched her tongue an explosion of rich, sweet flavor hit her. The vampire's blood was nothing like the human's metallic liquid.

Little by little, Sookie began to feel a wave of euphoria taking her body, she couldn't help – or care – about the loud moan that escaped her throat. The sound seemed to further thrill Eric, who was rhythmically moving his hips. His erection was pressing against the girl's back, and when he let out his own satisfied moan she reached a peak of blinding pleasure. With a grunt, Eric also reached his own release. His wrist was healed and Sookie was lazily licking the last drops it still had to offer. Pulling it back, Eric said:

"How do you feel, Lover?"

A bit disoriented, Sookie sagged on Eric's chest not minding his wording one bit. She was enjoying too much the wonderful sensations running inside her body to care to answer in any hurry. Only the cool, sharp feeling of Eric's fangs on her neck brought her back to reality. Snapping her head up, and hopefully away from his fangs, she turned a little around in his lap to face him.

"I feel energized, though I really don't want to move right now! Everything seems more… I don't know… alive? Does it make any sense?"

"Yes, it does. Vampire blood is a potent substance with healing properties. Not to mention an aphrodisiac."

"Oh, now I get why so many people is into V".

"But the effects are different, Lover. Drinking strait from a vampire creates a bond between parties, whilst drinking V only causes hallucinations and addiction. With time, it does more harm than good."

"So… we are somehow connected now? What a bond means?". She chose to address all the 'lover' thing on a future opportunity.

"It means I can track you and feel some of your emotions. For instance, now, you're felling curious, surprised and very aroused". Eric's hand delicately turned Sookie's face to the side. When his lips touched hers, Sookie froze for a moment.

She wanted his touch, his kiss, but it was hard not to be frightened of a creature that could easily break her – and not just in a physical way.

It took about half a second for his tongue to slide into her mouth. He kissed softly but so sensually. Her arms went around his neck in an odd angle. Swiftly, Eric repositioned Sookie on his lap. Straddling him, Sookie ran her fingers through his hair and broad chest.

Pulling back to breathe, she realized her dress was half unzipped exposing the top of her breasts.

Flushing furiously, Sookie said: "I'm sorry… I'm not ready for this. It's just too much".

"Yes", agreed Eric. "But soon, it won't be."

Giving the telepath a light kiss, Eric stood up unwrapping Sookie's body from his.

"Come on, I'll show Fangtasia and introduce you to the staff", extending his hand out to Sookie, Eric stepped closer to the door opening it. After zipping her dress, she grabbed his offered hand and followed him out.

They entered the main floor still holding hands. The crowd parted like the red sea to let the Sheriff pass. On reflex, Sookie lifted her shields, only to remember that her new job was to listen.

 _Who is this bitch?_

 _Oh, my God! He's so hot! Daniele was right; this place is way better than Holligans."_

 _What's he doing holding hands with some blond bitch, it was my turn tonight. He's mine you fucking slut._

Maybe, raising her shields wasn't such a bad idea at the moment. Sookie realized she would have to find a way to listen to the crowd without losing her own mind in the process. Years back, when she was still in high school, the telepath had learned to conjure layers of protection against invading thoughts. One by one she would lift them, until all she could hear was a murmuring sound on the background. With time and practice, Sookie's effort had decreased, as she could lift her isolating walls much faster. Now, she would have to get used to lower them again.

Eric stopped at the corner of the bar counter. As they walked up there, he had signaled some of the clubs employees to gather. Sookie was facing three vampires and two humans. The vampire right in front of her was an American Indian with long coal black straight hair and a strong looking build. Long Shadow smiled at her showing fang. Noticing it, Eric let out a discreet growl. Running his eyes over the group he said:

"This is Sookie Stackhouse. She is Fangtasia's new public relations manager and my personal assistant. She'll have access to all areas of the club." Taking his time to look straight to every vampire, he ordered. "She is to be protected at all times, and disturbed only when absolutely necessary."

Looking down at the telepath he explained: "This is Long Shadow, our bartender", the vampire had redrawn his fangs, his mouth forming a straight line.

"This is Clancy, he usually takes Pam's place at the door when she is busy elsewhere". The vampire Eric introduced was very perky and had an elegant flair to himself, which was complemented by his well fitted pants and shirt. He gave Sookie a little bow of his head.

"This one is Felicia, and she runs internal security. If humans are causing trouble, she will deal with them". The lovely vampire gave Sookie a small smile. Her frail figure made her look incapable of stopping a teenager. But appearances can be deceiving when it comes to vamps.

"And these are Belinda and Ginger, two of our waitresses".

Belinda – an attractive young brunette – was thinking that Sookie seemed a nice girl, perhaps too sweet to work on a vampire bar. Ginger – a skinny ragged strawberry blond fang-banger – only had eyes for Eric and wasn't too happy with Sookie's presence. She was counting the telepath as a new competitor for Eric's attention.

Leading Sookie to a booth, Eric explained that other vampires besides the ones she had met would eventually work on Fangtasia. As residents of Area 5 they had to pay tribute by attending the club. Sometimes only as an attraction for the tourists and fang-bangers and other times as actual member of the staff.

A colorful drink was placed in front of Sookie and she realized that were other waitresses working tonight as well, she was sure she would have time to know them latter. Eric was quietly observing the room's activities and Sookie did the same with her mind. Nothing of interest was happening.

"What are they thinking, Sookie", Eric said after taking a sip from a bottle of True Blood also brought by a waitress.

"Sex, sex, sex and death. These people are boring", was Sookie's less enthusiastic answer.

Eric's laughter startled Sookie, the fang-bangers passing by their booth and even some of the vampires in the room. _Apparently, he never laughs,_ she thought.

"That is a very accurate description, Lover. In the years we've been running Fangtasia, I learned that most of the humans who come to the club are looking for a close contact with danger. We're death, after all."

Looking at his beautiful, lively smile Sookie wasn't so sure she agreed. Yes, Eric is dead – or undead. But he seems to run on a special kind of life force, all of his own. Compared to the other vampires, he was a beacon of zestful vitality.

"A safe contact, I must point out. No one who comes here truly wishes to die, for that would be smarter to simply open their wrists in a public park and wait. No, Fangtasia offers the chance of adventure, among some other specific sexual fantasies. But that is not directly offered as part of the clubs services."

 _What the hell have I got myself into?_

Taking a big gulp of her drink, Sookie tried to smile, but only a strained grim line formed on her face.

"I can see you're tired, Lover. Why I don't show you the rest of the club and then escort you to your car?"

"Sure, that would be great."

For the next minutes, Eric guided Sookie through the hallway leading to the restrooms and staff locker room, then back to his office hallway where he showed her Pam's office and finally the club's back door.

Having collected her cardigan and purse, Sookie was now unlocking her cars door while looking at Eric with the corner of her eye. She had yet to recover from the fact she had kissed him, even after "watching" him kill three vampires. _What is happening to me?_

Uncomfortable, Sookie didn't know how to say goodbye to the vampire, which ended up having no importance, as he pressed her against the car with his body and gave her the mother of all kisses. Tangling her fingers in his hair Sookie didn't want the moment to end, but soon enough she heard a fake couch behind then.

Disengaging from her lips, Eric touched his forehead to Sookie's and said.

"Yes, Pam."

Pam bored voice replied, "Phone call, from New Orleans."

Sighing, Eric stepped away from Sookie.

"I've to get this."

"Sure, I'll see you on Tuesday. What time should I be here?", said Sookie while she got in the car.

"At seven. Use the back door, Ginger will be here to let you in."

"Okay. I don't have to wear anything like those leather dominatrix getups, do I?"

With humor in his voice, Eric answered: "Of course not. You couldn't possibly look sexier than in your innocent dresses. They will be fine."

"Good night, Eric."

"Good night, lover."

With a tingling running down her back, Sookie drove away from Fangtasia. Not without taking a last look on the vampires zooming to the club.

 _Dammit, they are fast._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Monday was a busy day for Sookie. She had gone shopping in the morning, and was now the proud owner of four new summer dresses, all of them on sale on Dillard's. She was getting ready to pick a book from her small collection when she heard a truck approaching the house. Getting to the front door, Sookie recognized Sam's old truck.

 _Guess I can't avoid him anymore._

Getting out of the car the shifter said.

"Hey, Sookie. Can I come in?"

Not liking his shy posture, Sookie replied.

"Sure, Sam. Como in, I'll get us some iced tea."

Sam waited for her on the living room couch. Soon, Sookie showed up on the hallway carrying a tray with two tall glasses of iced tea and a plate with biscuits. She took a seat at one of the high-backed chairs.

"So… Eric went to see you."

"Yeah, he did."

A heavy silence reigned in the room.

"Look, Sam. I know, now, that I messed up. I shouldn't have gone there to begin with. But, Eric has offered me a good opportunity and I just can't ignore this chance of making something new out of my life. Can you understand that?"

Visibly uncomfortable, Sam cowered in his seat at every word uttered by Sookie.

Sounding defeated he spoke.

"I get it, Sook. And I think you should quit Merlotes", Sookie begins to protest, but he stops her.

"Just hear me out, Sookie. Please."

"When Eric came to see me I knew that I had messed up bad by telling vampire secrets. But I also realized that my biggest mistake had been not telling you how to defend yourself from vamps. I had no idea it could be possible not to be glamoured. And, honestly, if I had thought you were going to look for the Sherriff, I would have stopped you. Now, that it's done… I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, Sookie, no matter what. You probably saved my life by going to Eric."

Sam took a long sip of his tea.

"I met him when I moved to Bon Temps. But I've first seen him many years before. I was working as a security guard in a big vampire event, some kind of year summit. Eric was one of the spokesmen of the night. This happened before the Great Revelation, when vampires had no reason to respect humans or otherwise. After his speech, vampires were invited to go to one of the ball rooms. They were having a party, an orgy…" Sam moved around his seat and Sookie sipped her tea.

"It was awful. The humans were being fed upon and killed with no regard. There was blood everywhere. But Eric, he was standing with his progeny, Pam, outside the room. He dismissed all humans that were offered to him and just watched the hallway. I could tell he was old, much older than any other vamp there. He had this impressive aura of power about him. I had never met a vampire like him. And believe me, Sookie, he was a scary mother fucker."

After taking another long gulp of his tea, Sam continued:

"The vampires have a form of hierarchy which, sometimes, gives them little choice. That night, for some reason I don't know about, Eric was appointed as judge and executioner on a case against another vampire. Even though it was dangerous, I followed him and his progeny when they left the hallway. They entered a room, and I stood outside listening. I'll spare you some of the details, but basically the vampire being accused had given some of Louisiana's secrets to vampires from another state, I do not know which. The standard punishment for this sort of thing is death. But Eric kept questioning the vampire and soon he found out why he had given out secrets. The vampire's pet, his human, had been taken by the other state and he was trying to protect her. So, instead of killing him, Eric had him bound in silver and locked in a coffin for two months."

"Okay, Sam I know vampires are brutal. So what is your point?"

"Sookie, as far as vampires go, Eric is not the worse you will ever find. If you stay under his protection, there is a chance for you to lead a normal life. Alright, as normal as it can get. What I'm saying is: now, that you have been introduced to their world, to be without Eric's help is a bigger mistake than looking for him in the first place. If another vampire was to come to Merlottes there is nothing I could do to stop him from taking you, Sookie. At least, Eric is fair in his dealings. A cold bastard when necessary, but an honorable one just the same", begrudgingly finished Sam.

"I won't lie to you, Sam. It crossed my mind to leave Merlottes. But boss, I can't lose my friends just because the vampires pay good money. Your friendship is worth a lot more than a few dollars."

"If that is your concern, Sook, forget it. There's no way you're gonna loose us because you took a better job." Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm just not so sure about Arlene. I doubt she'll understand. She only acknowledges my telepathy when it suites her". For years the older waitress had asked Sookie to read her boyfriends.

"Forget Arlene, Sookie. This is about you and your safety. It won't be easy, and you're probably gonna have to face a lot of dangerous situations, but it could be a lot worse."

"I could be someone's slave", Sookie spoke softly.

Reaching out, Sam held her hand. They were silent for a few minutes.

"You can't hear then, can you?"

Thinking about the short glimpse Sookie had had of Eric's mind, she lied. "No. I can't."

"It must be peaceful to you. You can have some silence at least."

"Yeah."

"It will be less stressful for you, Sookie. You'll see. In time, you will get used to resort to your telepathy in a new way, to embrace it, and not just avoid it. Who knows? Maybe you'll find your real purpose in life."

"That's my hope too, Sam. That's my hope", said the telepath with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sookie's first week of work on Fangtasia past by relatively without incidents. If you don't count uncovering underage patrons, drug dealers, wanna be drainers, V users and undercover cops and fighting off the advances of a very persistent vampire boss a day in the park.

Things were starting to look more normal to Sookie's eyes, though. She was getting used to the grumpy, crazy, incredibly stupid fangbengers at last. A strategy to deal with the moonstruck males and females who had figured out that Sookie was Eric's new focus of attention had to be developed.

The telepath was seated on a privet booth virtually hidden from the crowd. This is the first time she has used this stratagem, not coincidentally its Eric's first night away from the club.

The Sheriff didn't like to have Sookie too far away from his side, something which was causing more problems than necessary for the girl. On day one, a high backrest chair had been put on Eric's dais for Sookie's use. Exposed like that, the telepath had indeed a good view of the room and of all the people she had to denounce. The problem was that this position made her an easy target for the fangbangers. A simple trip to the ladies room became a case of special escort by Pam. Although she tried to reason with Eric that it would be a lot easier to read the patrons staying out of sight, the vampire was irreducible. Their discussion was still fresh on her mind.

 _"_ _It is for your own safety, Sookie. My vampires need to know what your status with me is. It has been centuries since I last took a pet. They need to see that I'm serious. It's only a temporary arrangement. Soon you won't need this chair anymore. You'll seat on my lap", completed Eric with a smirk._

 _Trying her hardest not to make a scene, Sookie smothered the skirt of her new pink dress – which had caused an enthusiastic reception from the vampire – and asked in a whispery voice:_

 _"_ _And what exactly is a pet, Eric Northman? If you think I'm going be some sort of dog for you to play with, you are sorely mistaken, buddy! "_

 _Eric's booming laugh only made the girl madder._

 _Easily taking her in his arms, Eric positioned the telepath right where he had said her place was: his lap._

 _Still smiling, he brought his face closer to her neck. "A pet, my Sookie, is simply someone a vampire selects among all other humans as his exclusive lover" – Eric gave a small lick on the sensitive skin – "someone he wishes to keep for himself above all others" – his hand snaked under the hem of her dress reaching her thighs – "someone who only him will feed from". At his last words reached Sookie's inebriated mind, he took a nip to her neck. Letting out a small strangled moan, Sookie slowly remembered where she was._

 _"_ _For what I can tell from the minds I've listen to, not all pets are treated fairly or respectfully. I can't be like them. I refuse to be like them. I need space to make my own decisions and they must be respected. I'm my own woman, Eric", she said after lifting her head. She had stopped fighting to scape his embrace all together, more interested in hearing his response._

 _With an unreadable gleam in his eyes, Eric replied solemnly, "Yes, my Sookie. I know you are."_

Pam's stoic face brought Sookie back to the present. The telepath was beginning to learn the vampire's repertory of well-studied blank faces. To anyone, Pam surely seemed indifferent to what happens around her. But Sookie was starting to think that this particular vampire enjoyed the game of hiding her true reaction a lot more than any other – even Eric, whose poker face was impressive. Right now, the blond female vampire was amused by something, probably a particularly dumb fangbanger. Pam's comment, however, surprised Sookie.

"Well, I can certainly see why Eric has chosen to keep you", Pam licked one of her exposed fangs, "although, I believe you have sold out your… services… too expensively. It has been a week and you haven't found out who stole the money yet."

Quite offended, Sookie replied: "Money? What are you talking about, Pam?"

The glee in Pam's expression grew as she said, "What? Eric hasn't told you?", the vampire took a seat next to Sookie on the booth, "Someone stole 60 thousand dollars from the club."

"Someone must have a death wish".

Grinning with her fangs still out, a very disconcerting sight, Pam agreed. "Ah, yes. I'll have a great time dealing with whoever was stupid enough to steal from Eric. Any thoughts on why my master hasn't shared this with you? Maybe he is also starting to think you are simply too pricey to keep", she observed with a sardonic smile. Stunned, Sookie stayed silent.

"You may go, little girl. Eric is not coming back to the club. We are done for the night".

Exiting Fangstasia as quickly as possible, Sookie couldn't agree more.

* * *

Wednesday morning started with loud bangs on Sookie's front door. The noise kept drilling inside the telepaths head as Jason's voice filled her bedroom corridor.

"Sook! Are you up? Sook!"

Entering his sister's room, Jason suddenly stopped on his tracks realizing how down casted Sookie looked leaning back on her bed. His constraint, however, only lasted a few seconds, as he quickly started again:

"Sook, listen. Get dressed and go down stairs. I've a lot to tell you."

Before his sister could open her mouth, the handsome young man was rushing towards the kitchen. This morning, Jason had picked his favorite plaid shirt and blue jeans. His well fitted body demonstrated his aptitude for sports and outdoor work. On the other hand, his rude manners were a good example of his limited brain activity.

Sookie was still trying to find energy to leave her bed. The night before had ended with a sour taste of reality. Things were not as simple as the girl had thought. Eric was not telling her all she needed to know to do her job and Pam was not at all happy with her presence in their undead lives. It had taken hours for Sookie to find her sleep. She was coming to realize that her position was a frail one. To be called someone's propriety was a great insult in Sookie's book. Vampire tradition or not, she had to make Eric see she is not to be treated as an object.

 _I'm a human being, damn it!_

Their brief conversation about the subject on the week before had eased the telepaths concerns, but her interaction with Pam had casted light on a new series of doubts.

 _What happens when Eric loses his interest in me? Will I be fair game for other vampires?_

Still contemplating her latest decision and the fact she had been acting according to an impossible situation – _I have no other choice, but to trust Eric_ – Sookie reached the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee and toast reached her nose and she couldn't help smiling at her brother.

 _He must have something really important to tell. Probably some new girl he met._

"So, I'm going to become an aunt or what?, Sookie said.

"What? Hell no, Sook! This is serious!", Jason exclaimed indignantly. "Maudette Pickens and Dawn were killed"

Choking on her coffee, Sookie asked. "What do you mean killed? What happened?"

"Killed as in murdered, Sookie." Jason was losing his patience. "Maudette was found naked and strangled in her apartment. Her boss found her while he was looking for her after she missed work. The police found Dawn. She was also strangled. One of her neighbors complained about the bad smell coming from her apartment."

The siblings were silent for a few minutes. Maudette had graduated in the same class as Sookie and Dawn was one of Merlotte's waitresses. Doing her best not to listen to her brother's mind Sookie looked at him and tried to ignore the nagging feeling she had on her heart that somehow Jason was involved in all this.

The elder brother hesitated before continuing his speech. "I've just got back from the police station. Andy took me in for questioning. I… had spent the night with Maudette a few times in the past weeks, but when a saw the bite marks on her I just quit it. I don't want any vamp's leftover."

With a discussed face he confessed. "She liked some real twisted shit. Somethings even I had never seen or done before. And you know me, Sook. I've seen and done pretty much of all there is". The blond man had a sly smile on his face.

Hitting her brother on the arm, Sookie said. "For God's sake, Jason! Why do you always get in this kind of mess?" looking at his aloof expression she gave up this line of inquire.

"And Dawn? What happened to her?"

"Well, she also had bite marks. But I left her after a fight."

"I got it. The nosy neighbor saw your fight and now the police think you killed her?"

"Hey! Get off of my head, Sookie", exclaimed Jason rising from his chair.

"I didn't look into your head, Jason. All I had to do to figure this out was put two and two together."

Losing steam, Jason sat back down and took his sister's hand. "Please, sis. You gotta help me. Maybe, if you do some scout around town, you'll find who did this. Bellefleur is on my neck. If they find it in Maudettes apartment…"

"What do you mean with 'find it'? What you're not telling me?"

Now passing the room, Jason said in a small voice. "There's a tape."

It took Sookie a few seconds to understand what her brother was talking about, but eventually she got the grasp of things.

"A sex tape, Jason! Don't tell me! A tape in which you appear doing some sexual little game that involves a fake strangling attempt!" Her brother's red face was answer enough.

"Damn it, Jason. Why are you so stupid!"

"Jesus, Sook. It's not like I knew what she was doing. I only found out about it because she bragged about her vampire lover. Otherwise, I wouldn't know."

Seeing her brother's discouraged expression Sookie said. "Well, no point on fighting about it now. Of course I will help you, big brother. I just don't know where to start."

"Aren't you working at a vamp bar now? Fangtasia?", said Jason with disapproval in his voice.

"How did you find out? Wait, let me guess. Arlene."

"Yeah, she told Rene and he told me." Rene was Arlene's boyfriend and Jason's friend. They worked together on the road crew. "What were you thinking, little sis? Those blood suckers are gonna kill you".

"Calm down, Jason. It's not that bad. They pay me a lot better and this job actually guaranties my protection." Sookie than explained about the vampires who showed up at Merlottes; and about her new boss having the necessary authority to stop other vampires interested in her power. Some details were left out. Much information would just confuse him.

"I just don't wanna see you hurt, Sook."

"I know, Jason. I don't want to see you hurt either."

They talked for a few minutes more and then Jason had to leave for work. Sookie promised she was going to listen and ask around Fangtasia for any information. The only problem, she thought, was Eric's reaction to all this. If Pam was right, and Eric didn't have enough confidence on her, maybe her questioning of the staff and patrons would be his last straw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It took her all day. But, eventually, Sookie came up with a plan. She would try to find who had stolen the money from Fangatasia. If she failed, there would be no difference, as she wasn't even supposed to know about it. But, if she caught the culprit, then she would have something to use in her negotiations with Eric concerning Jason problems with the law.

The club was, as usual, packed. The fangbangers were a little disappointed though. Eric, once again, was out. Good news to Sookie. She would have more space to do her investigation. The idea was to get close to the two humans who could possibly have anything to do with the embezzlement, Ginger and Belinda.

Besides Bruce, Fangstasia's accountant who was rarely seen on the club, the two waitresses were the only members of the human staff who had any form of access to the money, as they sometimes stayed after closing, when the registers were checked. The other girls who worked the floor never got closer to the machines or the owners, Eric, Pam and Long Shadow.

Belinda was easier to read. Her mind wasn't so damaged by glamour as Ginger's. Sookie started with her.

"Belinda, I really like your new dress, was it a gift from your boyfriend?" Sookie was leaning on the doorway to the locker rooms where Belinda was finishing getting ready.

"Thanks, I got it myself. The men in my life aren't so romantic, if you know what I mean", absently commented Belinda. She was thinking about a guy Sookie had never seen - not a vampire.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But say, where did you get it? I just loved the style", insisted Sookie with her 1000 watts smile. Not listening to the waitress verbal answer, Sookie plunged into her mind.

 _What does this girl want? It's not even her style… Hope she doesn't ask how much I paid for it… The thrift shop at least is clean. Can't afford anything else…. Not like Ginger and her vamp money…_

"Anyway, it's a nice place. It's just outside the strip mall."

"Okay, thanks, Belinda. I'll check it out." Sookie hastily put her shields up and left the area. She had to find Ginger before more vampires arrived at the club. She found the blond woman at the storeroom. Ginger was checking her neck on a pocket mirror.

"Hey, Ginger. I was wondering if you could help me with something… I'm new to all this vampire stuff… and no vampire had got any interest in me so far. Do you know what I'm doing wrong?", says Sookie trying to get the attention of the woman with the only subject she's interest in.

Ginger looks suspiciously at Sookie. She doesn't like the telepaths presence in the club, since she's always so close to Eric. But the waitress sees Sookie's questioning as an opportunity to make her do something that will get her away from the Master.

"Well, you could dress better and… you know, just offer your blood." _Master will hate you for this, but no one would want you anyway. Not even Long Shadow._

Sookie was getting images from Ginger's memories of the time she had spent with the bartender. He was the vampire currently drinking from her.

"So that's how you got Long Shadows attention?"

"Well, yeah. He likes me", bragged Ginger, making Sookie cringe with the images coming from the woman's mind. She was thinking of blood and money.

"So he has great trust in you, I suppose? Asks you to do stuff for him."

Sharping looking at Sookie, Ginger closed her pocket mirror with a snap and began to move towards a back shelf where her purse was. Sookie was having a hard time reading the woman's mind – a blockage was keeping Ginger from answering.

Reaching out Sookie held Ginger's wrist.

"Take your hands off of me, bitch!", lashed out Ginger.

"Tell me, Ginger. Did he make you take the money?"

Sookie pushed her will to the woman's mind. Going further and further in, lifting the fog and Ginger's confusion. It was there, the memory. Long Shadow's orders to never tell anyone, and pain. Great pain.

A strong pair of hands pulled Sookie away from Ginger, who was screaming. Turned around with a jerk, the telepath was shoved into a shelf filled with True Blood bottles that teetered and ringed. Long Shadow's frenzied face was inches from hers. Sookie only had time to lift her arm protectively before he bit. Screaming, she kicked and pushed, but he didn't recoil.

Sookie closed her eyes and, suddenly, he was gone.

Pam had ripped him from her. The vampires were crouched, facing each other, growling and showing fang.

"You stupid fuck. Eric will have your head for this. First you steal from him, and now you touch his pet. Not a smart move." Pam's eyes are dancing with malice, her hands are forming claws. She could feel that her Maker was near. She knows she better get Long Shadow down stairs before Eric's arrival. He won't be happy to find out what she induced the telepath to do. Sookie's heart beat was too faint for her liking. _Fuck._

Pam jumped forward in a speed too fast for Sookie to follow, grabbed Long Shadow's head twisting his neck. His paralyzed body hit the floor with a thud.

"Clancy, take him down stairs. Eric is almost here."

After watching Clancy follow her orders, Pam turned towards Sookie, who was slumped on the floor. Looking past the telepath, she saw Ginger silently crying to herself. Taking the woman's gaze, she glamoured her to go to the locker rooms.

A wind gush was all the warning Pam got before Eric crushed her to the wall.

He was growling, taking long sniffs of her neck and face.

"It wasn't you", he said letting Pam go. He took a long breath of air. "Long Shadow."

"He's down stairs waiting for you, master." Pam's attempt to look submissive only made her maker more suspicious.

Eric crouched and picked Sookie up, the girl was out.

"I'm disappointed in you, Pamela. I figure you told Sookie about the missing money and she went snooping around. Did you insinuate that I might be losing interest in her? Was that what made her risk herself for nothing?"

"Yes, master." Pam was bowing her head, still where Eric had left her.

"I'll deal with you later."

Eric carried Sookie to his office and locked the door. She had a nasty gash on her arm, which was bleeding. Siting on the couch and positioning the girl on his lap, Eric proceeded to lick clean the wound and close it with his saliva. He couldn't help but moan when the taste of her sweet blood reached him. He had never tasted anything like it, a combination of human an something else. Fairy, if his gustatory memory wasn't playing him any tricks. She was too pale; he would have to give her some blood. It was time to tell his little telepath some facts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sookie woke with a grunt after sleeping for a couple hours. At first, she was confused. Eric gentle hand on her arm made her found the way back. She was lying on the couch, with Eric's leather jacket as a cover. Snuggling in the soft material, she looked up to his face, which was closed and turned to the opposite side of the room, to Pam, who was lining against the wall. If Sookie didn't know better, she would say that the female vampire looked scared.

"I found who stole the money", said Sookie in the hopes of making the situation less tense.

Still not looking at her, Eric said: "I know. You did well, Sookie. We'll talk about your recklessness later. Now, Pam has an apology to give."

Confused, Sookie looked at the vampire standing with her arms crossed.

"Human…", Pam started to say only to stop at Eric's warning growl.

"Sookie… I'm repentant to have given you the impression that Eric was considering dispensing you. It was an ill-conceived… prank. A useful one at any rate", she finished softly only to have Eric growl again.

Sookie felt like an idiot. They knew who had stolen the money. Pam manipulated her, but why?

"Why was it useful if you knew who it was?"

"We had little proof of Long Shadow's acts. It was obvious, as he was the only other with access to the money. The waitresses don't touch the registers. Pam's plan was to draw him out." Eric was now turned towards the telepath.

"Exposing me to his fangs while at it", sullenly spoke Sookie.

A silence filled the room. Taking her eyes from Eric's intense blues, Sookie stared at the ceiling trying to understand where a feeling of sudden dread was coming from. Suddenly she remembered the pain in her arm.

"He bit me!"

"Yes, he did. And I healed you."

Sitting up, Sookie noticed that Pam had left the room. For how long did she stare at the ceiling?

Eric was on a chair beside the couch, attentively examining the girl's facial expressions and feelings. She had yet to fully react to what happened. Or perhaps, as he suspected, she was taking the bartenders attack in stride, as she had everything so far. He decided to use the moment of apparent calm to his favor.

"There has been some turbulence in Louisiana in the past few weeks. It's one of the reasons for Pam to test you so irresponsibly". Sookie motioned for him to continue. It was not every day that Eric shared information about vampires.

"I'm sure you must have guessed that we have a form of organization, otherwise I wouldn't have a title such as Sheriff", he begun to explain. "The country is divided into kingdoms, which usually, but not always, represent the same territories as the human states. Each state or states are ruled by a Queen or King. In Louisiana Sophie-Anne Leclerq is the Queen."

Eric stopped to take a look at Sookie, whose feelings had shifted from curiosity to amuse. She was stifling a laugh when he continued.

"The states are divided into areas, which are overseen by Sheriffs. I'm the Sheriff of Area 5. My job, so to speak, is to coordinate and manage all activities involving vampires and other supernaturals from my Area", Sookie nodded to indicate she was listening. She had sobered up after hearing the change in his voice. He was about to say something she wouldn't like.

"Sophie-Anne's not a loved monarch, but she has had in the past century the loyalty of most of her people. I'm afraid she's about to lose it. The Queen is facing a great debt with the human IRS and other monarchs can sense her weakness. There have been reports of secret meetings between her and the King of Arkansas. An alliance among states is not an extraordinary thing to happen, although, in this case, it wouldn't be an alliance it would be a full sell."

"And so… all vampires working for her would have to work for him. Without choice", slowly commented Sookie.

"Yes."

"And you guys don't want that."

"No, we don't."

"Right, but what it has to do with Pam's stupid test?"

Smiling, Eric replied. "A telepath would be a tremendous ally in an eventual deposition of the Queen."

Swallowing hard, Sookie thought about the mess she had got herself into. Vampire monarchs, coups, getting bitten.

"Hey, didn't you say that by having your blood in me no other vamp would touch me?"

"Long Shadow broke the rules. I was in my right to end him." Eric had a longing smile on his face; his fangs were slowly descending while he leaned forward invading Sookie's private space.

"So you staked him." She was astounded at how firm her voice was.

"No. I severed his head with my sword. It seemed appropriate considering the nature of his offence."

"Oh."

Eric was very close to Sookie now; she could smell his natural scent. Dry and cool. Her heart was thundering; it had been almost two weeks since they had kissed in that same office. Eric had not stopped his advances on her; instead he had been playfully respectful to her rhythm, which had become too slow for both of them.

Sookie was coming closer and closer to Eric. Attracted by his presence, by the force he seemed to emit, by his burning gaze.

Her lips touched his asking for more. Eric didn't waste time. Swiftly he had her placed on his lap, an arrangement always preferred by him. His tongue battled with Sookie's, who soon gave up the dominance of the kiss. One of his hands was running her exposed back, while the other held her head in place.

Sookie hands were idly placed on his broad chest, she felt protected in his arms, but shy. Dazed, she opened her eyes and saw that he was hungrily watching her, enjoying her moans. She wanted more, she wanted everything. But the room was turning dark; her head was so light, her lips unresponsive to his delicious kiss.

Eric let her go. He felt when she ran cold. The blood lost catching up to her. It was time to enlighten the telepath a little more.

"Lover, I would like to give you some of my blood. You lost too much to Long Shadow."

Sookie was resting her forehead on his shoulder; making an effort she lifted her face. For the second time that night, she was surprised with the expression she saw at a vampire's face. Eric was slightly apprehensive.

"What will happen if I drink your blood again?"

Kissing her cheek he clarified. "It would strengthen our connection. When a vampire drinks from a human, no bond is formed. But when a human drinks from a vampire, only the vampire gains access to the human's feelings."

"Which is what happened to us. I drank from you. So now you know where I'm all the time", interrupted Sookie.

"I as well can feel your emotions, Lover."

"My emotions? You didn't say anything about that when I drank from you." Sookie was indignant. She knew he had been hiding something when he first proposed that she drank his blood.

Sneaky, sexy, delicious vampire.

Eric was having trouble not devouring her. He could sense how angry she was, but underneath all the ire, lust was making an appearance. Sookie wanted him. Wanted his blood.

"When a human and a vampire exchange blood a connection is made. When you first drank from me, I didn't drink from you. At the time, I believed it would only cause you unnecessary distress to learn about the effects of drinking from me. I don't need a blood connection to read your emotions, Lover. They're plain as it is." He captured her earlobe with his teeth. Sookie couldn't contain a moan.

"As I've tasted you tonight while tending to your wounds, it's certain that if you drink from me, it will begin a blood bond, which will be permanent when we exchange for the third time"

"I don't understand, Eric. What will it mean to have a permanent blood bond?", Sookie's head was spinning from the lack of blood, from the information she was getting and from the large bulge se could feel on Eric's pants.

"It'll mean that you and I would forever be connected. It would be possible to be apart, but difficult. You would feel my… emotions as I can now feel yours. And it would prevent any vampire, from any rank, to take you from me" Eric stated calmly.

Truthfully, he did not want to form a bond with Sookie, not so soon anyway. A bond is a serious matter to the immortal. It isn't common for a vampire to give a human his blood, much less form a blood bond. But for keeping Sookie he might consider it. If there's no emotional attachment on the mix, a bond was a practical move to make. Eric liked Sookie, enjoyed her company, desired her body and blood, and definitely was not prepared to separate from her, but he had yet to feel anything more for the girl.

Sookie didn't know what to say. _When we exchange for the third time_. Eric seamed so convinced of all this, that she was sure he was probably already planning exchange number two and three. She was wary of all this, but she could feel the blood loss. Long Shadow had time to drink a lot, before Pam arrived.

"Alright. I'll drink from you. But I don't think it's a good idea that we exchange blood again. We don't know each other that well to start something that seems a lot like a marriage to me.", she firmly stated.

Eric was already opening his wrist and offering it to her before she even had the last words out. Placing her soft lips over his open wound, Sookie sucked deeply locking eyes with Eric. She saw his hunger and his effort to not drink from her. And boy, she wanted him to bite her.

Closing her eyes, she moved her hips. A slow circle, round and round, over his sensitive member. She could feel it through her dress. The friction was driving her crazy. Eric's hand was on her thigh, squeezing. A low growl formed on his chest, and vibrated through her center. She wanted more. But he would not give her. Not tonight.

"Let go, lover."

Eric gently pulled his arm away from her. His cut had healed already. A droplet of his blood was dripping from her slightly open mouth. Capturing her lips, Eric kissed the last drops of his blood away from her mouth. The girl was playing with his fangs while pressing down on his erection. Her rolling hips reached a frenzied rate. Her arousal saturated the air. With a delicate wail she sliced her tongue on his piercing teeth. He wanted all of her, but she was not ready. Feeling her release matching his, he realized there was no escape from getting addicted to Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
